


Early Morning Adventures in Cooking

by poetically_ordinary



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetically_ordinary/pseuds/poetically_ordinary
Summary: Rhodey isn't certain about a lot of things...but he's pretty sure that cinnamon rolls aren't supposed to crunch.





	

There’s a harsh snapping noise followed by a spectacularly loud crunching sound as Rhodey wheels his way around the corner. Tony is sitting at the table, munching away while tapping on his StarkPad. Vision is in the background wearing a white and pink polka dotted apron that looks like he bought it off the cover of a Martha Stewart magazine.

“What’s that?” Tony glances down at the rawhide looking thing in his hand and shrugs.

“It’s a cinnamon roll stick.” He says as he turns back to the Pad. “Vision saw a recipe for it and wanted to give it a try.” Tony takes another harsh bite, crunching away and Rhodey can’t help the frown that overtakes his face.

“Tones…I’m pretty sure that cinnamon rolls are supposed to be…you know…soft?” Tony glances at it before dunking it in his coffee mug.

“I don’t know, the biscotti thing it has going on is working for me.” He says as he munches on it again. Vision seems to materialize with a new pan full of what Rhodey can only guess is some new cinnamon roll variation.

“Good morning Colonel. I hope you slept well. Would you like some?” Rhodey shakes his head slowly, glancing down at the bread pan full of glazed dough. It looks harmless enough but the sound of Tony’s chewing immediately makes him reconsider.

“No, sorry Viz. Maybe later?”

“Of course. There will be plenty.” He disappears back over to the kitchen and Rhodey leans forward to flick Tony’s ear.

“What?”

“What is wrong with Vision? What did you do?”

“Me? I didn’t do anything.”

“He’s acting like he’s been replaced by a Stepford Vision. And not a particularly _good_ Stepford Vision.”

“Vision and I are getting ready to run a whole bunch of tests to see if we might be able to determine how to allow his body to process actual taste. He’s been making things all morning, to be sure we have plenty of data.”

“Okay…but like…why didn’t you order in? Or call in one of your chefs? No offense to Vision, but he’s not exactly the best choice in the kitchen…and I’m not sure you should be eating that.”

Tony glances down at the stick again. “Eh, I figure all my kids have tried to poison me with food at least once. Besides, I’ve got a stomach of steel.”

“Tony, that’s crazy.”

“No, you know what I think might be crazy?” Rhodey feels a little trepidation at the question. “I think that Viz mixed up the sugar and the salt again.” Tony looks at the cinnamon roll stick. “That’d explain a lot actually.” Tony just continues to stare at the pastry for a second longer, before doing a ‘fuck it’ motion and dunking it in the coffee again.

Rhodey can’t help the cringe.


End file.
